


Stiles the Chewtoy

by FauxHeart



Series: Stiles the Supernatural Magnet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood
Genre: Crossover, Dominance, M/M, Stiles Attracts Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot crossovers featuring Stiles as being a magnet for supernatural creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles the Chewtoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, boring disclaimer: I don't own these shows or characters.
> 
> On a side note: This is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Stiles seems to attract supernatural beings, so I thought it would be fun to do some crossovers featuring him from different shows. I'm open to suggestions but that doesn't mean i'll write everything suggested. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Let's go on a road-trip they said, a pack bonding experience. Louisiana, let's see the French Quarter and Mardi Gras, oh a 'vampire' owned club they said, it'll be fun they said.

Which is how Stiles found himself pinned outside of said club while the rest of the pack is no where to be found. 

“You reek of wolf.” Stiles struggled for something to say, really struggled because the vampire, Eric he thinks he was called had him in an all too familiar position pressed against the cold wall of the club and a firm body and he was only a teenager, so yeah teenage body reactions.

Stiles could feel his heart race wildly as Eric smirked and lowered his mouth to Stiles' throat, fangs just grazing with one leg pressing in to his growing erection, “Normally I wouldn't play with a chew toy, but... I think I can make an exception.” 

Stiles tried to shift away but only managed to unintentionally hump against the vampire's leg. “Hang around them long enough and you pick up their habits.” Eric mocked as Stiles let out a small whine, it felt good and he couldn't stop his hips from making small jittery thrusts. 

There was something about being over-powered that ridiculously turned Stiles on, something he was sure Derek knew but wouldn't, or worse, didn't want to act on. Stiles let out a low moan as the vampire dropped the leg he was grinding and moved to palm him through his jeans. The inside of his boxers were sticky with pre-come, he was going to come in his pants. 

“Oh my God.” 

Stiles moaned, his hips bucking to meet Eric's hand. It felt too good and he was too warm nearly panting in need, before he knew it Stiles had tossed his head back baring his throat and felt the vibrations as Eric chuckled before he felt fangs break delicate skin penetrating his neck. Stiles choked on a sudden cry of pleasure as he came from the combined sensation of his dick and the blood being drained from the bite.


End file.
